Many schools and other institutions have content stores on servers that are difficult for members of the institutions to access in an easy, yet secure way. In general, access is either not feasible or is expensive/labor intensive to set up through custom work. Alternatively, access is only available when an end user is inside the firewall on the network. This does not meet the needs of users who want to search and/or access files when they are off network or want to search and/or access files from a variety of locations on the network.